


Meeting You Again

by SeokjunLee1



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, HOWOOnderland Fic Fest, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, hwff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeokjunLee1/pseuds/SeokjunLee1
Summary: Soonyoung is a vinyl collector. Jihoon owns a store of one. The latter accidentally gave the vinyl that he specially made for Soonyoung (aka his first love)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: HOWOOnderland Fic Fest





	Meeting You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the howoonderland fan fic contest.
> 
> Enjoy reading, thank you!

The sun rises and people began to exit their houses, some are opening-up shops while others prepare for their school or work. But for Kwon Soonyoung, he's prepared for a fun yet busy day. 

"Seungcheol hyung, are you sure about what you told me yesterday? Because if I ended up finding nothing I'm gonna tell Hannie hyung about his favorite sweater that you accidentally threw away." The man almost choked from the other line of the call. "You don't need to do that!! My friend even sent me a picture of that vinyl store I was talking about!" The older shouted as Soonyoung finished packing his things up and putting it inside the taxi, already hanging up the call. 

"Well... Looks like it's time to go." He told himself, entering the vehicle before the driver starts to drive his way to the train station. The man on the back seat can't help but smile since he'll be getting vinyl records again, hoping that it's worth traveling for.

Kwon Soonyoung, He's a vinyl collector, 25 years old, Single, and a college graduate student. He became interested in vinyl records ever since the first time he heard one playing on a turntable, he was so amazed at how they work.

He soon arrived at the train station just right on time he should ride his way to Busan. As he was getting in, his phone rang multiple times, he only answered when he finally got into his seat. It was Seungcheol but this time he can hear Mingyu and Wonwoo from the background. "Mingyu and Wonwoo are asking for your permission if they can stay inside your room since you'll stay there for like 2 days, right?" 

_'What the heck.'_ Soonyoung can't help but get worried, his tigers would probably get stained if those two did something inside his room. "Hyung, I'd rather let you sleep in my bedroom than those two lovebirds!"

"I can't, I just cleaned my room last night!" The man sighed and realized that he locked his room so he simply hanged up from the call, not giving any damn.

The train starts to leave and he chose to sleep because he woke up too early that he didn't have enough sleep.

Meanwhile in  
Gwangan-dong, Suyeong-gu, Busan, 

Jihoon left his home, wearing something nicer than the past days. He arrived at the nearby coffee shop to grab some takeouts that he will eat later at his store. 

He arrived in front of a small building where his shop is. The latter unlocked the shutters and carefully pushed them up before he got inside to flip the sign that indicates that the store is open. Jihoon placed his breakfast at the counter, flopping down to his seat. "I hope I'll be able to pay this month's rent." He mumbled as he sips on his coffee before fishing out his phone to play some games.

Hours have passed, an old lady entered the shop who is one of his best customers. "Hello ma'am, it's nice seeing you again." The latter greeted as the old lady flashed a warm smile. "What can I get for my husband today?"

"Your husband likes relaxing music ma'am so maybe you should get jazz." Jihoon answered politely. The old lady smiled at the latter's suggestion. "You're really good when it comes to music, aren't you?" The woman asked as she randomly picks a vinyl with 'jazz' labeled on its cover.

The young man can't help but giggle. "If that's how you see me, ma'am. But thank you for your purchase, I hope your husband can also visit someday." 

"I hope so too." She said, paying for the item she bought before leaving Jihoon alone in his store again. The young lad sighs and decided to sit back down but was startled when the door slammed open, making him fall off.

"Owww..." He rubbed his butt as he groans silently. He looks up and saw a man in his 40's which made him widen his eyes.

"S-sir!" 

"Lee Jihoon, today is the 2nd month you haven't paid your rent." The man stated as he glances at the shelf full of vinyl. "If you still can't pay rent till tonight, I have no choice but to kick you out, along with this vinyl craps you're selling!" The man exclaimed before leaving, slamming the door again.

Jihoon wanted to cry so bad but instead, he decided to go back to his seat, fixing his clothing while he used a smile as a facade of what he's feeling.

_'It's okay Jihoon, You'll be able to pay the guy tonight.'_

He told himself but deep inside, he wanna cry so bad.

Meanwhile, 

Soonyoung finally arrived but he's feeling so dizzy as he exits the station. 

"I knew it, I should have brought some floral-scented oil for this trip." He said as he struggles to walk straight so he decided to enter a nearby cafe, he also asked for permission if he can use their bathroom because he's been holding it in ever since he woke up inside the train.

His phone was notified as he left the cafe. It was Seungcheol, sending him the address and a picture of the vinyl store that he was looking for. Great timing, it looks like he happened to be in the same street.

Jihoon was grabbing a vinyl record on the top of the shelf using a small ladder he had in the shop, it's the part of the shelf where he stored his recordings. "Memories." He stated as he carefully stepped down from the ladder, opening his turntable. He stopped and turned around once he heard the door open again.

Wow, two customers today, maybe I'll get to pay the landlord tonight- his thoughts were interrupted when he saw the man in front of him.

_'Kwon Soonyoung?!'_

His first love.

"Hello." The man greeted, not recognizing Jihoon. "Do you somehow... Uhm... Have a nice suggestion for music that I should buy?" Kwon asked with a hint of joy in his eyes.

Jihoon sighed. After one year of being best friends, Soonyoung has completely forgotten him through all those years. He immediately smiled to hide his sadness from his special customer before grabbing some vinyl CDs from the shelf. "Well, if you're onto pop music, I would recommend this one. You might want to listen to it first, I have a turntable prepared." He started, handing the older a new plastic-wrapped and soft paper-covered vinyl record.

"Yes please." Soonyoung smiles as Jihoon carefully pulled the vinyl out from its case, gently placing it on the turntable. Jihoon can't help but steal some glances at Soonyoung but the man seems to focus well on the vinyl that was now spinning and music began to play that was surrounding the place. 

Many minutes later. The two of them have listened to 7 CDs, all of that, and Soonyoung was still excited to hear more.

Soonyoung's attention shifted to an unlabeled vinyl case, it also looked like it was treasured very well so he can't help but ask Jihoon to play it. One problem is the latter refused to do so, saying that it's not for sale.

More minutes later, Soonyoung decided to buy a total of 13 vinyl records, not minding how expensive it'll cost. As Jihoon was calculating the price, Soonyoung accidentally hit the pile of Records, immediately putting it back together with Jihoon helping him. "I'm sorry about that, I'll be careful next time!" The older apologized. Jihoon sighed before nodding, soon telling Soonyoung all of the Record's price but the man didn't hesitate and gave him $500. "Hey! This is too much! Do you know how to count—" It's a lot and the latter wanted to give it back but Soonyoung already left the shop along with the properly wrapped vinyl records.

The latter was so confused at that moment until he noticed that his vinyl record was gone, the one with his song in it. Maybe Soonyoung accidentally put it along with the other records. Jihoon's not sure what song was in that case but he's afraid that it'll be his confession about Soonyoung.

"Fuck... I should have labeled it!" He cursed, not knowing what to do since he doesn't even know how to contact Soonyoung.

His thought was interrupted when two men entered his shop.

Later that evening, Soonyoung stayed in a hotel for the night, planning to take his leave tomorrow. But he's glad he brought his turntable, playing the CDs he bought earlier.

He ate, took a shower, and rest but after the music ends. He stood up to play the last vinyl on the case, noticing that it's the vinyl record that Jihoon was refusing to play. "Oops! I should go and bring this back tomorrow." 

But curiosity ate him up, wanting to know what's so special about that record.

Maybe listening for a bit won't hurt?

He thought, gently put the vinyl on the turntable, placing the needle carefully before playing it.

A familiar style of music appeared in his though. "Did I already hear this before?" He asked no one.

_'I didn’t understand what love really meant until you filled my life’s every segment.'_

A familiar voice that he once knew began singing.

_'I don't know when it started, all I know I was that I completely fell in love with you (with you)'_

As he listens to the song, what caught him off-guard was hearing his name and nickname. As the music plays, memories started to flashback in his mind, finally recognizing Jihoon. He slapped himself mentally for noticing it just now.

_'Hoshi, when times are tough you can come to me, just seeing you smile feels like heaven to me.'_

Soonyoung sat there, frozen as he listens. The beautiful piece soon ended, his eyes getting glassy.

He should tell Jihoon his answer. After all those years, He wasn't able to think of Jihoon especially because of his parents that pressured him to focus on their business. He forgot him because of all the things he needs to carry in his life.

The next day, Soonyoung woke up early. It's earlier than Jihoon's store opening so he decided to go inside a cafe first, ordering foods for his breakfast. It's been an hour and the shop was still closed.

_'Maybe it's his day off today? But why would he take a day off on Wednesday?'_

_'Maybe he's tired or having personal problems??'_

He thought, finding a nearby bench to sit on as he watches, waiting for the shop to open.

Hours and hours later, he still stayed on the same spot but Jihoon never came.

It reminded him how he just left Jihoon before without any goodbyes, thinking about what he did make him felt guilty.

-Flashbacks-  
Jihoon has always been a silent and shy person. Despite being that, he still had friends who accompany him. It was in the middle of their 3rd year of high school when a boy transferred to their school. He was bubbly, friendly, talkative and he has those cute 10:10 eyes.

"Hello!! I'm Kwon Soonyoung. I love music and dancing! Please be nice to me."

"Sit beside Jihoon. Ji, please raise your hand." The teacher said.

As he raised his hand, Soonyoung smiled at him while he happily sat beside him.

"Hi! I'm Soonyoung!" He introduced himself again.

"I know. I'm not deaf." Jihoon replied.

"Ohhh okay, Jihoon right? From now on, we'll be friends!"

"W-What? I didn't---"

"No can do, seatmate. We will be best of friends!."

And that was the start for Jihoon to have a loud and exciting highschool life. Soonyoung gave happiness he never felt. He made him feel he wasn't alone, that he can smile, laugh, and be happy. Forgetting the problems he had. He even trusted him to hear his demo songs. They were best of friends like they knew each other for a long time.

But those feelings developed more-- Jihoon fell in love. He fell in love with his bestfriend.

"Hey Ji! Do you have a new demo today? Your music is always amazing, how do you do that?" One day, Soonyoung asked him.

"I can show you someday." Jihoon replied smiling.

"Cool! I can't wait." 

Then silence engulfs them, a comfortable silence. But Jihoon felt nothing but nervousness. Should he confess? Can he risk the friendship they had?

"Hey Soons ...." Jihoon called.

"Hmmm?" 

"Do you like someone?" 

"None."

"Ohhh..what if someone confessed to you? Will you give it a chance?"

"I don't know. What if I don't like her/him at all? Why give it a chance?"

Those words discourage Jihoon. Then he taught of confessing through music. Recording a song just for him and then making it to a vinyl CD. He was ready to give it to him but then...

"The Kwon family already moved yesterday to Seoul, Jihoon. Didn't Soonyoung told you? His parents are just here in Busan for a year I think because of their business."

Those shattered him. He was left without a goodbye. Holding unto the vinyl tightly, he promised to bury his feelings deep inside his heart and never to appear again. Kwon Soonyoung will just be what they call First Love. 

-End of Flashback-

It's already sunset and he never found a trace of Jihoon. He decided to approach the closed shop, knocking on it.

_'Jihoon, please come back. You still need to know my answer.'_

He kept knocking on the shutters until a man asked him what he was trying to do, Soonyoung apologizes and asked where is the owner of the shop.

"The landlord kicked him out last night already, He wasn't able to pay because some guys robbed him off." The man answered.

Soonyoung wanna cry, but he brushed it off. "Do you somehow know where he lives?" 

The man shook his head and stated. "You can go get his phone number from the landlord, I think they still have it. The landlord is on the second floor of this building, you can find his office there." Soonyoung then bowed before he ran and found the stairs, immediately barging inside the office.

The landlord was startled but managed to ask. "What can I help you?"

"Mister, do you somehow have Lee Jihoon's number??" He asked politely as he pants for air. The guy nodded giving Jihoon's number after asking Soonyoung how he is related to Jihoon.

Soonyoung bowed once again, not wasting any time and immediately calling for a taxi, telling the driver his destination.

Once he arrived, he found the familiar house where they spent time together along with their friends. Soonyoung left the taxi after paying the driver, slowly approaching the door.

He knocked three times and when the door opens, He didn't saw Jihoon but his friend Seokmin instead. "Soonyoung hyung?!" He exclaimed along with an astounded expression, with that Seungkwan also peeked out from the living room.

"Hi." He simply said before Seokmin lets him in. 

"What brought you here, Hyung?" 

"Jihoon, is he here?" The older asked. The two nodded and Seungkwan then answered. "He's in the garage, finding a place to store his vinyl."

"Take a seat first, hyung. Jihoon hyung will come back soon." Soonyoung did, sitting beside Seungkwan who was busy texting Vernon. 

The atmosphere is was awkward since neither of them doesn't even know what to talk about until Jihoon came back. "Seoks, can I store some records in your room, the garage was a bit- Soonyoung?!" The latter's eyes widened by looking at his first love in front of him.

"Lee Jihoon, let's talk." 

The smaller felt nervous just by hearing his full name from the older but he nodded his head and guided Soonyoung to his room, even locking the door.

"What brings you here?" 

"You." The younger's back stiffened by hearing the older's answer. "W-what do you mean?" He stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

"This." Soonyoung pulled out the unlabeled vinyl from his bag. "I also want you to hear my answer." He added before sitting on Jihoon's bed.

"But Soonyoung... That's..."

"You made this when we were still in high school, Am I right? That's why you asked if someone confessed to me." Jihoon bit his lip, gripping the upper part of his pants. 

"I did felt something about you before but I brushed it off because I wasn't really interested in those love feelings but you made me feel very happy on those times that I didn't notice that I was also falling for you." Jihoon finally looked up directly to Soonyoung's eyes, eyes getting glassy while cheeks getting tainted by pink.

"I wanted to stay more beside you at that time but my parents all cared about their business. They made me forget you by pushing me into things I didn't even want to. But now that I've found you again, I won't turn back." The older then smiled at the latter which is now sniffing while his tears begun to fall from his eyes. "Idiot." Jihoon managed to say, wiping his tears. "You're too late you dumb fuck!" Jihoon cried out and Soonyoung decided to stand up to pull him for a hug.

"I know I'm too late, but this time let me court you." With that being said, Jihoon can't help but cry more, his feelings for Soonyoung is returning. 

Later that evening, Seungcheol received a text message from Soonyoung, saying that he won't be able to come back till the day after tomorrow. Seungcheol thought that Soonyoung lost it at the vinyl shop but little did he know, Kwon Soonyoung found his home, Lee Jihoon.

7 months have passed, Soonyoung was able to help Jihoon from his shop, move to Seoul, and let him have space rent from his parents business building. Jihoon was thankful enough but he doesn't know how to pay Soonyoung back, he really sensed how serious Soonyoung is.

When Jihoon asked the older for a coffee date, that's when Soonyoung heard those words he has been waiting to hear. "Soonyoung, Let's be boyfriends."

They both stayed in Jihoon's apartment at that time. Cuddling on the sofa as they watch a tv show, Soonyoung would steal some kisses on the younger's lips, putting on a bright smile every time Jihoon looks at him.

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

They said before closing the gap between their lips.


End file.
